With the proliferation of computer technology and networked communications, web based services have become popular tools for businesses, informational exchanges, social networking, and a wide variety of purposes. In some web service architectures, users are enabled to create, upload content, which they themselves and/or other users may access subsequently. Such content may include textual data, graphical data, audio data, video data, and comparable content.
One of the considerations for web service providers is security of their systems and their users. When a web service enables a large number of users to create content through uploading content that may be created by others, security concerns may necessitate special measures to be designed. Such content may include malicious code that may spread through the web service to other users. If no security measures are employed, a sharing based web service may become quickly a source for rapid dissemination of harmful software. Some web services may prevent their users from including third party audio/video content in their shared data through the web service. This approach may, however, reduce user satisfaction by limiting users' abilities to share content such as media from other providers.